Gravity
by Phantomhive27
Summary: The Philosopher's Stone. Many are drawn to this Crimson Elixir, pulled in by its gravitational pull. Shayna Hunter is no exception. However, she is also tempted by a certain blonde alchemist's own gravity. EdxOC
1. Prologue

_This is my first story on and it shall be a Fullmetal Alchemist story; it will be following the storyline of Brotherhood. As well, this story will have Edward paired up with an OC. Now, I know how the anime ends and that many people pair Ed with Winry or Roy, but do not worry they get their own little romances-not going into detail. Anyway, this is just the prologue, but I hope you do review and tell me what you think so far. Thank you._

**_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters; they rightfully belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei. All I own is my OCs and some plot points._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Gravity**

**(Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Prologue

**THE WEATHER **seemed to mirror her mood. Either that or it was mocking her. Honestly, she wouldn't have been surprised if it was the latter.

Gray storm clouds darkened the already sky. Thunder rumbled threateningly. Lightning flashed occasionally being the only source of light. All the while, rain poured down, soaking everything on the earth making it seem like the sky was weeping.

She wanted to cry herself, but was all out of tears; there were no more for her to shed. She was done with crying, anyway, no matter how strong the urge was. The rain streaming down her pale cheeks did a decent job of being makeshift tears anyway.

Before her, stood a tombstone among many others of fallen military heroes; it wasn't an old grave, but it wasn't a fresh one either. Engraved neatly into the stone read:

_General Uriah Hunter_

_Beloved friend, father, brother, and uncle._

_1881-1911_

A deep frown marred the fourteen-year-old's face as guilt, shame, sadness, and regret reflected in her big, blue eyes. However, soon determination, resolve, and courage replaced those emotions, the redhead's brows furrowing.

She spoke boldly, finally acknowledging the presence behind her, "I'm going to return everything to the way it once was."

The dark-haired man, who had recently been dubbed her legal guardian, was only surprised for a brief moment that the teen had known he was there all along. His face returned to its previous and somber expression. "So you plan on searching for it then?" he inquired, ignoring the droplets that poured down upon them—it seemed to be raining harder now.

"I have no choice. Things cannot stay this way. I made a horrible mistake, now I must make up for it, undo the damage I caused." his ward replied seriously. Her back was still turned to him, but he could see her tightly gripping her left arm.

"Then you know what you must do." he said.

"I know."

"It won't be easy."

"I don't care."

A miniscule of a smirk adorned his features. He had expected nothing less from her; she was like a certain someone he knew. "Then so be it."

She said nothing else and continued to stare at the grave. Her fists clenched. _Father, Olene, I will make amends. I will set everything right again. I promise._


	2. Chapter 1: One Step Forward

_As said in the prologue, this is a Fullmetal Alchemist fafiction, following Brotherhood. It will be an EdwardxOC pairing. I hope you enjoy and if you do please review-thank you._

**_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own FMA or its characters; they rightfully belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei. All I own is my OCs and some plot points._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Gravity**

**(Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Chapter One: One Step Forward

"**SHAYNA! SHAYNA!"** called Maes Hughes, cupping his hands to his mouth so his booming voice echoed throughout his house. The scruffy, but kindly faced man was currently searching for a certain redheaded resident in the long hallway, his spectacled, lime-green eyes shifting back and forth. "Shayna!"

He received no answer…_again._

Making a face of annoyance and confusion, he folded his arms over his chest. "Where is that girl?" he wondered aloud for creased brows.

"Looking for something, dear?" came the sweet, tender voice of his wife, Gracia.

"I'm looking for Shayna," He turned to the green-eyed brunette. "Do you know where she is?"

"Hmmm. I think I remember her saying something about the main bathroom, but that was two hours ago."

"The bathroom?"

She nodded, her bob bobbing as she did so. He was perplexed yet, thanked her with a peck on the cheek. With that, he went off to proceed with his search for the adolescent.

Hughes made his way to the main bathroom of the home as his spouse indicated, slid his glasses back up his nose, and knocked lightly on the door. "Shayna?" When he didn't receive a reply once more, he opened the door, it being unlocked, and stepped inside the pristine, pale yellow room. He called again, "Shayna?"

Suddenly, the shower curtain slid open with a swift 'WHISH' followed by a soft, but dull young feminine voice, "_What?_"

The tall male glanced back to see the young lady he had been looking for sitting bunched up—though, looked quite comfortable—in the center of the empty bathtub. It was a teenage girl of no older than sixteen. That could only be identified by her delicate, near babyish facial features as her sky-colored optics shined with such maturity that made her seem older while her below average height for her age and lack of curves made her seem younger. On her propped, slender legs—her legs being the majority of her height—was a thick, old leather-bound book opened.

Hughes blinked slowly. "…Shayna," he began hesitantly, not knowing how to respond to the scene before him—though, he thought afterwards that he should be used to it by now.

"Yes?" she replied calmly.

"You're in the tub."

"Yes."

"Reading."

"Yes."

"…_Why?_"

"Because the bathroom is quiet and the bathtub is comfortable." Shayna claimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She pushed an untamable, long auburn strand from her almost alabaster face.

Hughes sweat dropped and raked a hand through his smoothed, black hair. "You are a strange one, Shay." he chuckled heartedly.

"You're one to talk, Hughes," she said then, glared a little, shifting in her seat. "And don't call me, Shay; I'm not a child."

The man's amused smile grew.

Shayna Hunter always said that to whenever someone called her "Shay". He wasn't why she concluded that someone was speaking to her as if she was a child when calling her that, but that didn't make it any less funny. It took a lot to annoy the girl and she didn't show her emotions often yet, calling her "Shay" definitely struck a nerve.

"Anyway, what are you reading?" he asked kindly.

Saying nothing, Shayna just lifted her reading material allowing him to see, in big gold letters, the title: _The Basics of Alchemy._ He arched a brow, placing his hands on his waist. "_Again?_ Haven't you read that book a hundred times, you must know it by heart by now."

"Fifty-six times to be exact and yes, I do have it memorized, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I cannot afford to make any mistakes tomorrow." she stated, turning a worn-out page.

"Oh, yeah, tomorrow's your State Alchemy exam, right?"

"Yes. That being, is there a good reason you're disrupting my studies, Hughes?"

Hughes sweat dropped, irking a little, but didn't retort. He was used to the girl's bluntness. More often than not, she meant no harm by it; she was just honest and straightforward—sometimes, too honest and straightforward, though.

"You have a call." he told her. She arched a brow curiously. "It's Roy."

Nodding, Shayna closed her book causing dust to escape. She coughed slightly yet, rose from the tub, handed Hughes her textbook, and leisurely strolled out of the bathroom. She went to the living room where the phone, laying on its side off the receiver, was waiting for her.

Once she placed it to her pierced ear—it was pierced at least five times—after tucking her mop of hair behind it, she said, ""Hello?"

"_Shayna?_" came the all-too familiar voice of her guardian.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang." she greeted dully, but softly.

There came a deep sigh from the other end. "_Y'know, I am your legal guardian, you don't have to be so formal with me. You could call me Uncle Roy, like you used to, or at least call me Roy_."

"…I hope you didn't honestly call me for something as trivial as that." Shayna said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"_C'mon, Shayna, give a try_." he teased. She could image his stupid smirk as he _loved_ picking on her.

"I will hang up this phone." she retorted.

Mustang sighed again in frustration. "_You're such a party pooper. Anyway, to the point, I'll be in Central tomorrow_." he informed the younger alchemist.

She blinked. "You will? Why?" _Is coming to see my test?,_ she thought wishfully. Instantly, she shoved that hope away. Just because he was her guardian didn't mean he'd do such a thing; it wasn't like they were close or anything.

"_I have some business to attend to there_,"

"Oh."

See?

"_That, and I want to watch your exam tomorrow_."

"Oh?"

Uncontrollably, the girl's surprise and happiness resounded in her voice, which she immediately cursed herself for when Mustang said smugly and playfully, "_Awwww, is little Shay-Shay happy that I'm coming to her test?_"

"Sh-Shuddap!" she snapped, her face becoming flushed. "And don't call me Shay-Shay!"

"_Is that embarrassment I hear? Awwww! Little Shay-Shay is embarrassed!_" he cackled loudly into the phone.

Angrily, Shayna slammed the phone down on the receiver, abruptly hanging up. "Jackass!"

"Everything okay, kiddo?" asked Hughes as he and Gracia, holding a tiny girl in her arms, entered the room having heard her yells. Somehow or another, Mustang and Shayna's calls always ended up with her yelling and cursing—rare things for her.

Inhaling deeply, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she steadily calmed herself. Ultimately, she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a small headache." she admitted. Then, she turned to grab her coat from the coat hanger by the front door. "I need some fresh air; I think I'll go to the park to exercise a little before the sun goes down."

"Oh," Gracia placed her pig-tailed daughter on the carpeted floor. "In that case, could you take Elicia with you?"

Shayna softened, especially when the child waddled up to her and grabbed her hand. "Yeah, I guess. I guess it wouldn't hurt." she said. She enclosed her hand around Elicia's as she smiled up at her. "C'mon, squirt, let's go."

"Kay!" Elicia asked excitedly as Shayna helped her into her little sweater. They started out the door. "Can we go on the swings, Sissy?"

"Yeah, sure, why not? But I call the good swing." the older girl smirked, enclosing her fingers around Elicia's again.

"Nuh-uh!" The door closed behind them.

Hughes grinned, but Gracia's lovely face had concern written all over it. He immediately noticed and arched an eyebrow. "What's the matter, honey? Shay's good with Elicia, there's nothing to worry about."

"No," she shook her head. "Its' not that. It's just…" She frowned and peered to her husband. "Do you think she's ready to become a State Alchemist?"

He laughed. "Of course she is! That kid studies and trains harder than anyone I know! She's more than ready!" His laughter ceased when he saw how worried Gracia still was. He calmed and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing to worry about, Gracia. Shayna's a big girl, she can handle herself."

"But she's so young. Someone her age shouldn't be aiming to be a dog of the military."

"True, but she isn't like everyone her age. She wants to do this and once that girl gets an idea in her head, its near impossible to stop her. Shayna will be all right."

Gracia still wasn't entirely sure, but she knew he was right. Shayna was determined and no one could stop her. She was a strong and bright girl, but _still_, Gracia couldn't help worrying. "I hope so." was all she said, glancing back to the door where her daughter and Shayna left through.

* * *

Unless you knew Shayna real well, it was very difficult to read how she feeling. Being her caretaker and having known the young woman since before she hit puberty, he had learned to read her body language well enough by now—it's not like she could be normal and easy and show how she felt on her face.

Thus, by her consistent fidgeting, nose twitching, and constant inhales, Colonel Roy Mustang could tell that she was anxious. _Very_ anxious.

It was amusing for the Flame Alchemist to see the teen in such a state since she the only emotion she would usually show was cool-headedness. Nevertheless, he knew now was not the time to tease her—no matter how much he wanted to—as today was a crucial day for Shayna. Not to mention, increasing her stress wasn't really advised.

Clearly his throat, the inky-haired male placed a hand on her shoulder. Snapping out of her reverie, she glanced up at him, her eyes being a stormy blue color now to reflect her frayed nerves. "Calm down, Shay, you'll do just fine. If you work yourself up, you're gonna get-"

"I know, Colonel. Thank you," she cut him off, brushing off his hand. Her left brow twitched a little. "And don't call me Shay, I'm not a child."

"Fine. Did you take your-"

"Yes, I did, Colonel. Thank you."

He blinked. "Then, do you have your-"

"Yes, I do, Colonel. _Thank you._" Shayna nearly hissed out, her spheres darkening to a midnight blue.

Now, it was his turn for his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance. _Does she have to make everything so difficult?_ Exhaling deeply, controlling his urge to burn something, Mustang decided that that was his cue to leave; the rest was up to Shayna. That being, his coal-hued eyes peered to the blonde and lovely, stern-faced woman, who had been standing there quietly that entire time, and gave her a curt nod. She automatically returned it, understanding his hint.

The woman's almond-colored eyes turned to the younger female to say softly with a tiny, but genuine smile, "Good luck, Shayna. You will do well."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye. I appreciate that." the adolescent said graciously, bowing her head a little.

Riza Hawkeye bowed her head in return then, followed her superior down the hall. Shayna watched them go only for a moment before returning her focus to the double doors behind her. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm herself—she must have a cool and clear head.

Suddenly, Mustang's voice called out to her again, causing her to jump slightly (she thought he had joined the other State Alchemists in the spectator box inside by now), "Shayna,"

"Yes, Colonel?" she responded curiously, shifting her attention to the twenty-something-year-old.

"When you get in there, please behave." he told her firmly.

Her thin, dark brown knitted together. "I beg your pardon?"

"I want you to behave accordingly."

"Don't I always?"

"_No,_" he retorted. "That's why I'm telling you to behave. The Fuhrer is in there, giving the exam. You have no filter; you just say whatever's on your mind. So _behave._"

She deadpanned. "You _have _to joking," Was he honestly lecturing her?

"No, I'm no joking. Keep your opinions to yourself, understand? Watch what you say, okay?" he said with a warning tone.

Sighing deeply, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Obviously, he's not going to leave me alone if I don't agree., _the young alchemist thought in exasperation. "_Fine,_ Colonel. I will behave."

"Good. Thank you, Shay."

"Don't call me Shay, I'm not a child."

Just snickering a little, Mustang gave her one last nod of approval before turning on his booted heel. With a small, but apparent scowl, Shayna watched her guardian go. A ghost of a smile soon tugged at the corners of her cherry lips.

Despite how much he annoyed her, Shayna, deep down, was grateful and touched that he cared. Sure, he cared in his own weird way, but he cared nonetheless. Roy Mustang just wanted her to succeed just as she wanted him to—of course, neither would say that to each other.

One of the double door steadily opening, snapped her out of her thoughts. A middle-aged State Alchemist—one of Fuhrer King Bradley's personal lackeys—emerged from behind the door. He glanced down at the girl in front of him, an expression of pure shock appearing. "Are you Miss. Shayna Hunter?" he inquired hesitantly.

"Yes, that's me." she nodded, ignoring his astonishment. It wasn't surprising as she was young to being joining the military.

"Uh, right. Well, come on in then." the gentleman said, stepping aside to allow her entrance.

"Thank you, sir." she thanked dully, strolling leisurely.

The testing room was a large space mostly made of stone. Pillars—four on each side—rose, keeping the ceiling up. There were spectator boxes, two on each side. The walls were dull and the tiled floor was shiny. All the way in the back, sitting in a stone-like throne was Fuhrer King Bradley in all his glory—in all his eye-patched glory. On each side of him was another set of his lackeys, looking faceless compared to him.

Shayna bit her lip, biting back voicing how she felt about the man—nothing good. She kept her face smooth and folded her hands behind her back, clenching her gloved hands tightly.

The Fuhrer smiled kindly—Shayna tried not to grimace. "Are the little Shayna Hunter I've heard so much about?" he asked. It was only natural that he had heard things about her as she was constantly hanging around the military bases and libraries.

"Yes, sir. I hope only good things. Though, no compliment could compare to the wonderful and grand things I have had heard about you." she stated boldly—trying not to gag on her own words.

"What a well-mannered girl you are." he chuckled, his full mustache moving as he did so.

Shayna bowed her head deep. "How kind of you, sir." In the corner of her eye, she could see Mustang smirking a bit in approval—and was she wrong in thinking that he looked like he wanted to laugh a little?

Again, the head of the military and country grinned. He turned to one of his men and gave a single nod. The other returned it and moved forward towards Shayna, who arched a brow as she watched the man intently—he looked a few years older than she with a baby face with a couple scars.

"Now, for your test, Miss. Hunter, I'd like to see how well you can hold yourself in battle." King Bradley announced.

"Far enough." she said.

"Here is a piece of chalk for your alchemy," the solider that guided her in said, holding out the white slim rock.

"No need. Thank you, though." the youth dismissed him, beginning to tie her long, wavy locks into a messy bun. Again, he was surprised, but didn't press the matter and stepped back out of the arena—of sorts.

Shayna stepped towards her opponent meeting him in the middle of the room.

She examined him closely. He looked so young to look so stern, but then again, who was she to talk? His brown hair was smoothed back by gel to make him seem professional. However, his wide eyes and baby fat didn't help that. As well, he was tall and appeared big boned. The soldier looked like he hadn't seen a single moment of military experience ,yet the thin, but subtle marks on his face disproved that.

Smiling making him look kind of cute, the soldier extended his hand to her. "I wish you the best of luck, Miss." he told her, speaking genuinely.

"Thank you." Shayna shook his hand, smiling at him in return albeit with a very tiny one.

"You may begin." the Fuhrer said.

And with that, before his very eyes, Shayna was gone. He jumped and frantically looked around, taken off guard by her sudden disappearance.

Little did he know, the teen was standing right behind him. Taking his disorientation as an opportune moment, Shayna moved the flaps off her dress aside to reveal a brown, leather satchel attached to her black, spandex shorts. The satchel was large, but it was big enough to carry just enough water for her to perform her alchemy.

Swiftly, not wasting a single moment, Shayna poured a little onto the floor in front of her before corking the satchel back up. Then, she clapped her hands, catching the soldier's attention—took him long enough—and slammed her hands onto the puddle. The brunette pulled up a blade made of complete ice. Once she held it in her hands, the scarred soldier whipped around, throwing his arm. The attack was quick, but Shayna was quicker having expected it thus, she ducked down.

To the spectator's all that happened in a matter of seconds.

Shayna shot up, grabbing her opponent's arm, using her free hand to take a swipe at his face. Like her though, his instincts were good as he reared his head back causing her to miss only by a few hairs. As well, he threw his entire weight back bringing his booted feet up abruptly lifting Shayna—painfully as it was in her gut. He rolled backwards kicking Shayna over him.

She yelped and tumbled, tucking her head to over any actual harm. When she was steady, landing in a cat-like position, she growled. He smirked making her brows furrow further in annoyance.

_Looks like this won't be as easy as I thought., _she concluded, rising and started circling him. He circled her as well-. _By his movements, it's clear he's an expert at hand-to-hand combat, so he can defend himself properly against my weapon. However, considering the fact he taken off guard by my agility, he may have slow eyes. Though, I don't think he can be tricked again. Guess, I'll have to try something else to distract him._ She smirked impishly. _Time for my Aquatic Disappearing Act._

With that, Shayna bolted forward, snatching her satchel off her thigh. The other fighter chased after her, not noticing that she was pouring water on the ground like a trail or that she was running around in a big circle—occasionally, she drizzled water in other areas as well.

Finally, when her bag was empty, Shayna stopped and dashed to the middle other arena. The brunet male followed her, looking confused but amused by her. She spun around and attacked again with her ice blade.

Like the dark-haired girl had predicted, he avoided her attack. He then, made an attack of his own, pulling a roundhouse kick. Shayna blocked it with the side her of her left arm, noticing him wince for a second. She tried to slash at him and again, he avoided it to throw a punch. The alchemist stepped back in a back handspring. She back-flipped until she reached the very outside of the water ring she created earlier.

With a smirk and another clap of her hands, the arena suddenly became engulfed by fog.

Like everyone else, Shayna was blinded by the fog yet, she clapped her hands again, pressing them to the damp floor transforming the fog in the middle of the arena, where she assumed her opponent still was—yes, she was fighting on luck alone at that point—turning it into steam.

Her smirk lengthened when she heard cries of pain. She moved towards them, moving fast as the fog would soon clear through the opened windows above, finding the soldier wincing and whimpering from the hot water. It wasn't incredibly hot, but hot enough to inflict pain—she felt it too now that was in the middle, too.

Kicking his feet out from beneath him, Shayna sprang on top of him, pinning him down with all her weight, and pressed her weapon to his neck. His eyes widened, a gasp emitting from him.

The fog finally cleared allowing everyone to see. Gasps and murmurs followed, amazed by the sight of a tiny girl holding a big soldier. Then, there came claps from the back of the room, drawing the soldier and Shayna's attention.

It was King Bradley. He beamed. "Very good, very good, Miss. Hunter." he chuckled, clapping. "I think you've showed me enough."

Hearing that, Shayna lowered her weapon and dismounted the soldier. After ridding herself of the ice blade, it falling into a puddle at her feet, Shayna extended her leather covered hand to her fallen opponent; he took it appreciatively. Shayna faced the one-eyed man.

"Congratulations, Miss. Hunter. I can tell you're going to be an _interesting_ addition to the military." the Fuhrer announced, standing from his seat.

"Th-Thank you, sir." she said through her pants, ignoring the aching in her chest. In the corner of her eye, she could see Mustang and Hawkeye gazing down at her proudly. She smirked, feeling quite proud herself.

* * *

A rare, but soft smile was on Shayna's face as she glanced down at the silver pocket watch and formal papers in her hands declaring her stand as a State Alchemist, specifically the Neptune Alchemist—an alias that she thought suited her well consider her favoritism of water-based alchemy. She had done it. She was a dog of the military. One step closer to her goal. Pride welled in her chest at her achievement.

Sighing with content, the girl of short stature placed the items on the bed she sitting on and looked at her hands. One being fleshed being her right and the other being made of metal—auto-mail—being her left. She made fists before getting to her booted feet. The alchemist made her way across the bedroom floor of the room Mustang was temporarily occupying while he was in Central towards the bathroom.

On the sink where she had left it was a pair of scissors. She took of them and looked to her reflection in the mirror. After raking a hand through her hair, Shayna took the reddish-brown mess into her free hand. She took the scissors to them.

Soon, her rear-length hair carpeted the tiled floor in a tangled mess. Her hair now reached her chin choppily in numerous layers. She slid her fingers through the shortened strands, removing any excess hair. She ruffled it up a little and brushed her bangs, them being the longest part of her hair now. It was still a mop of her head, but she approved.

"You cut your hair?" came the familiar voice. Shayna turned her head to a skeptical looking Flame Alchemist standing there without his uniform blazer.

"Yeah." she replied calmly.

"Why?" he asked, blinking.

"I figured it was time for a change now that I'm a State Alchemist. Besides, long hair is inconvenient and obnoxious." Shayna claimed.

"…Oh." was all Roy could say; it did make sense after all.

They stared at each other for a moment before Shayna spoke up, speaking dully, "Well, this is been fun, but I gotta go. Mrs. Hughes is making hot dogs tonight."

At that, she pushed past the man and started to head out. Mustang didn't stop her until he spotted all off her cut off hair on the floor and in the sink. "Hey! Aren't you going to clean this up, Shayna?" he called after her.

"Nope," was her immediate response as she continued towards the door. "I figured you could handle it since you're so use to cleaning up your own hair out of the tub drain."

Roy's face instantly turned red from embarrassment and anger. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Now, clean this up!"

"_Nope_," The door closed behind her.

"SHAYNA HUNTER! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOUNG LADY!"


	3. Chapter 2: First Impressions

_Well, here's chapter two/segment three! I know I just released a previous chapter recently and have no reviews yet, but I wanna get this out as much as possible so more people are exposed. Hopefully, this time I will get a review. So if you this so far, PLEASE REVIEW~! Anyone, thank you to the single person who favored and watched my story-I'm sorry I don't remember your username-and thanks to everyone who at least read the last two segments. Hope you enjoy._

**_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own FMA or its characters-they rightfully belong to Arakawa Hiromu-sensei. All I own is my OCs and some plotpoints._**

**_Warning:_****_ This story shall follow Brotherhood and the pairing will be an EdxOC pairing. Don't like, don't read. There is some cursing, gore, mild sexual scenerios, and so on._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Gravity**

**(Fullmetal Alchemist)**

Chapter Two: First Impressions

**SHAYNA HAD **always guessed that her luck was bad. That or God—if she had believed in him—_loved_ messing with her. However, this definitely proved her suspicions. God _hated_ her or her luck was _horrible_.

Her smug and cynical guardian, Colonel Roy Mustang had teamed her up with her complete opposite. Mustang had teamed her up with a stubborn, hotheaded, rude, short-tempered, and rash boy and his name was Edward Elric. That's right, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. _The_ Fullmetal Alchemist.

Edward Elric had become a State Alchemist when he was twelve, being the first youngest State Alchemist—Shayna was the second. At the age of fifteen—a year younger than she—he was well-known across Amestris. Honestly, Shayna had looked up to him.

That was until she met him.

The pedestal she had put on him came crashing down. He was nothing like she had expected; not in appearance or personality. And now she was stuck with him all thanks to Mustang on a train to a city called Liore.

See, it all two days ago…

* * *

**[Upon being summoned by her ward, who was still in Central for business, the short and short-haired girl made her way to Mustang's office. Since she became a State Alchemist two months ago, Shayna hadn't gotten used to following orders or going where she demanded to—she didn't really like it either—but she did either way.**

**Unfortunately, since she was so curious as to why her guardian had requested her that time, she wasn't entirely paying attention to the fact that the laces of one of her sepia-colored, calf-high boots. Thus, when she opened the door to his temporary office, she tripped on her bootlace causing her to cry out and fall face first into the room.**

**She groaned and pushed herself up by her arms, rubbing her nose painfully and cursing herself for how clumsy she could be—falling wasn't a rare occurrence for her. Suddenly, in her line vision, a large, metal hand appeared. The redhead arched a brow and gazed up to see six-foot suit of armor with a light blue loincloth and long, thin strand of white hair.**

**The teen was taken aback for a moment, but shortly, calmed and placed her hand in the armored person's. They helped her to feet. "Thank you very much." she said politely, rubbing her still throbbing nose.**

"**You're welcome." Shayna's shock returned upon hearing how boyish and sweet the voice was as echoed throughout the suit. "Are you alright, Miss?"**

"**Yes, I'm-" she paused upon finally catching the obnoxious and rude noise of hysterical laughter. Furrowing her brows, she adverted her blue gaze to the middle of the office where a blonde boy was on the floor near the couch guffawing and pointing at her. She deadpanned, her left eyebrow twitched. "And **_**what**_** are **_**you**_** laughing at, Chuckles?"**

"**Tripped…fell…face first…so-so…hilarious~!" he busted out into another set of guffaws, holding his sides.**

**Still deadpanned, Shayna turned to her sweat dropping guardian and his subordinate. "Who's the pipsqueak jester?"**

**That instantly caused the youth on the floor to stop laughing. Instead, he sprang to his feet, his amber eyes burning with anger, and bellowed, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK?"**

"**You, clearly." she retorted dully.**

"**YOU'RE NO TREE YOURSELF, GIRLIE!"**

"**Taller than you."**

**That stumped him because it was indeed true: she was taller than he was. Not by much, but it was by a significant amount. Shayna smirked, the boy glared, the suit of armor shook his head, Mustang snickered, and Hawkeye sweat dropped.**

**The young man huffed and retorted angrily, "Yeah, but at least I'm not shaped like a broomstick."**

**He smirked when he noticed that she winced, her eyebrow twitching. He thought he'd won, but that hope disappeared when Shayna spat back after a quick moment, "Well, at least I'm taller than one."**

"**I'M NOT SHORT, DAMMIT!"**

"**Keep telling yourself that, teeny."**

"**FLAT!"**

"**Miniscule."**

"**MISQUITO BITES!"**

**For a while this went on, both insulting each other on their spots (his being his height and hers being her lack of curves). The other three in the room watched, sweat dropping until Roy decided that it gone on long enough; it wasn't amusing anymore.**

"**All right, that's enough, you two," he interjected causing the two teens to tear their glares away from one another to the Colonel. Before he could speak further, they curtly asked in unison, "Who the hell is she/he?" **

**Mustang sighed deeply, "I suppose introductions are in order," He motioned to the blonde boy. "Shayna, this is Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."**

**Her jaw dropped slightly as Edward smirked proudly at his title. "**_**You're**_** the Fullmetal Alchemist?"**

"**Damn straight." he replied with a nod.**

"…**How disappointing." Shayna muttered causing him to become furious again, but the suit of armor held him back.**

"_**Anyway**_**," Mustang cleared his throat, his voice sounding slightly irritated. "Fullmetal, this is Shayna Hunter, the Neptune Alchemist."**

**Edward scoffed, looking her up and down. "**_**You're **_**the Neptune Alchemist. Now, I'm the one disappointed."**

**Shayna glowered. **

**She hadn't become as well-known as Edward was, but over a little amount of time on her travels, she had made her name known with her acts. **

**Deciding to ignore the other alchemist's rude comment, Shayna brought her attention to the suit of armor. "So then, if the loud-mouth one is the eldest Elric, you must be Alphonse, the younger." she concluded.**

"**Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alphonse responded politely, bowing. **

**Shayna almost smiled. **_**Well, it seems that the younger hasn't picked up his sibling's bad habits.,**_** she thought. "Pleasure to meet you as well," she said just as respectfully before glancing to the adults in the room. "Now, what did you call me here for, Colonel?" **_**Hopefully not for that pointless banter.**_

"**Yeah, I wanna know, too." added Edward, his tone far more curt than Shayna's. He was ready to go do whatever he had to do and never seen that "obnoxious" girl's face ever again.**

"**I've brought you three here together because I've recently heard a rumor on the Philosopher's Stone." Mustang announced. Edward, Alphonse, and Shayna stiffened, glancing to each other suspiciously then, to Mustang, who arched a brow. "Relax. You're all after it so there's no need to get wary of one another."**

**Soft gasps emitted from all three adolescents. **

**They were all after the same thing? Shayna and Edward's eyes shifted to each other; they still couldn't help but feel wary.**

"**Now, based on that fact, I've heard a rumor that there is a priest in a city called Liore, who can apparently perform "miracles". However, according to a soldier who was once stationed there're says it looks an awful lot like alchemy, but he seems to be ignoring the rules. Catching my drift?" the Flame Alchemist said, his hands folded on his desk and his expression serious.**

**That definitely caught the youths' attention. Noticing that, the inky-haired man smirked slightly. "In that case, it'd be best if you'd three would get a move on then."**

**The three nodded and began to move out. That was until Edward and Shayna finally understood what was going on. **

**They jumped up, eyes wide, and exclaimed, "Wait a minute! Are you saying we're**_** partners**_**?"**

"**Yes," Mustang drawled with an arched brow. "Is that a problem?"**

"**Yes!" **

"**Well, suck it up, you two. Since you all have the same goal, it would be ridiculous to send you individually or to separate places. That would inconvenient and suspicious." their superior pointed out dryly.**

**They scowled yet, said nothing. They couldn't argue with that as it was logical. That didn't mean they had to like it, though.**

**Edward's light-colored spheres turned at his new "partner". "Just don't get it my way, Hunter."**

**Shayna scoffed, rolling her light-colored spheres. "Right back at you, Elric."**

**They glared at each other heatedly.**

**The others sweat dropped.]**

**

* * *

**

So that was the reason for her current predicament.

_Oh, joy._

Now, she was stuck with such an insufferable person. Alphonse was fine, but Edward was well…a prick, to put it simply. Normally, Shayna would not degrade herself to deal with such people however, her caretaker had forced her to be with Edward and somehow, Edward knew just how to get her riled up.

Of course, she hated that, she hated him.

Either way, Shayna did her best to keep quiet and focus on the task at hand. There was a chance that the legendary Philosopher's Stone, the item she had been yearning to possess for so long. With it, she could make amends for her sin, fix her wrongdoings, and keep her promise to her sister. Everything would be right again.

"What do you think, Shayna?" called Alphonse's sweet voice, bringing the young woman out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" She tore her attention away from the passing scenery outside the train window. "Think about what, Alphonse?"

"About the situation in Liore." he answered. He and his sibling were sitting on the seat in front of her.

Furrowing her brows, Shayna crossed her arms over her chest, a pensive look on her pale face. "Well, from an objective point of view, the priest's acts definitely could be alchemy and based on what the Colonel said, if he is ignoring the basic laws of alchemy, he could be indeed getting assistance from the Stone. However, from a subjective point of view, he could very well be performing miracles. I mean, anyone, especially those who are religious, will believe anything these days as long as it gives them a sliver of hope when times are hard. The people of Liore are probably no exception. Thus, saying that, the priest may be creating miracles." she explained.

Alphonse nodded, seeing where the girl where coming from. On the other hand, Edward snorted indignantly. "Miracles? There are no such things. That's just make believe like the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny."

Shayna made a face. "I'm sorry, Elric, but not everyone is as close-minded as you."

"I'm a scientist and so are you. We are alchemists, we don't believe in such preposterous things." he scoffed. Then, he smirked mockingly. "Unless, you're actually religious."

"No, I'm not. I'm agnostic. I don't believe in a single God or Gods, but I believe there are things out there that we alchemist/scientists cannot explain. For instance, miracles." she countered wryly.

Edward scoffed. "So stupid."

Shayna had had enough. Containing herself from screaming or hitting the Fullmetal, she rose and began to walk off.

"Where are you going, Shayna?" asked Alphonse in concern; it was obvious that his brother's words had offended her.

"I need some fresh air. _Someone's_ ego is starting to suffocate me." she muttered before walking off, ignoring Edward's scoff.

Alphonse watched her go and if he had a movable face, he'd be frowning. He turned his helmeted head to his sibling. "Brother, I think you hurt her feelings. You should go after her and apologize."

Again, Edward. "Forget it." he shifted into a more comfortable position against the window. "I'm going to get some sleep, wake me up when we get there."

"…All right." the younger Elric sighed. He didn't press the matter further, knowing how stubborn the blonde boy was.

That didn't mean he was any less worried about their new teammate. Thus, once Edward was asleep (he could tell by the older male's snores), Alphonse got up and went off in the direction Shayna disappeared in.

Eventually, he found the auburn-haired female at the back of the train, peering out at the horizon where the sun was setting. Wind tussled her short tresses and played with the hem of her navy blue and white trimmed dress. Her shoulders seemed tense; probably still agitated from Edward's words.

Before the fourteen-year-old could get a word out, Shayna looked over her shoulder, her eyes being the color of the bottom of an ocean. "Hello, Alphonse." she greeted smoothly.

"How'd you-" the boy in the armor began.

"It's not very hard to hear a six-foot suit of armor's footsteps, y'know?" Shayna smirked a little playfully.

"Oh, yeah," Alphonse chortled a bit embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head. "Right."

"So," She turned to face him and leaned back against the iron railing. "What brings you out here, kiddo?"

Alphonse blinked, feeling a bit happy—that had been the first time someone older had treated as the kid he was, calling him "kiddo". "Uh," he refocused him mind to the reason why he had come out to find her. "I wanted to apologize for what my brother said, I'm sorry if it offended you."

Shayna's face became expressionless again and she tucked her hair behind her multi-pierced ears. "You shouldn't be apologizing for him. Your brother's a big boy, he should tell me he's sorry himself." she pointed out softly.

"I know, he can very stubborn sometimes and set in his ways," he concurred. "But, Ed's really not a bad person, honest. He really is good once you get to know him."

The girl stared at him for a while before a slow, tiny smile graced her face. "You're a lot like her."

That caught Alphonse off guard. "Like…_who_, Shayna?"

"My little sister, Olene. You're like her."

"You're little sister? You have a sister? Where is she?"

Her smile vanished with a frown. "The hospital. Let's just say that we made a terrible mistake and finding the Philosopher's Stone will fix it." she admitted, looking away.

"I-I don't mind to pry, Shayna, but why exactly do you need the Stone?" he asked hesitantly.

She was silent a moment then, sighed. "I guess it won't hurt to tell you, Alphonse," she shrugged. "But don't think I'm going to tell my whole life story."

"Of course." he nodded. She didn't seem one to indulge too much; like his brother, actually.

"When my father died, Olene and I made the mistake of trying to bring him back. We tried Human Transmutation. We didn't bring back our father, but instead, I lost my left arm and she lost her sight, both her eyes." Shayna confessed solemnly, crossing her arms.

Alphonse hung his head. "I see…"

She glanced to him. "You two tried it too, didn't you?"

"…Yes. Brother lost his left leg and his right arm and I lost my whole body. He gave up his arm to bring back my soul and bind it to this suit of armor." he sadly explained, placing a hand to his hollow shell.

"I see. So we're in the same boat then. We all want our bodies back and the only way to achieve that is to-"

"—find the Philosopher's Stone."

They fell silent after that, no more words needing to be said.

After a few moments, Alphonse spoke up after seeing that the sun had finally gone down, "It's getting late, you really ought to go to bed, Shayna. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

Shayna smiled a ghost of a smile. "I will. I'm just going to be out here for a few more minutes. You go on ahead, big guy."

Alphonse nodded and turned to leave, but stopped at the last minute, looking back at the other youth, "Brother really is a good person. Just…give him a chance."

Shayna just simply nodded, not knowing what to say. With that, he left. She watched him go momentarily before looking back out at the scenery.

_I don't know what going to happen at Liore, Olene, but I really hope, for the both of us, that the Stone is there., _she thought wishfully.

Then, exhaling deeply, the Neptune Alchemist turned on her booted heel and headed back inside.


End file.
